User talk:Maplefern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 23:04, January 10, 2010 Re: You've already passed the MC test, so you've got the job! I'll add you to the allegiances right now. Note: you can have multiple cats, in multiple Clans. You could be ThunderClan's medicine cat, and a RiverClan warrior. You just have to RP seperate characters. ----ßąէ ïиց 23:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can be SkyClan's leader, but you have to make seperate characters. ----ßąէ ïиց 23:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As SkyClan's leader, you're responsible for making and monitoring all the SkyClan pages. If you go to the SkyClan page, you'll see that all the pages you need are already posted under "Links". Feel free to follow ThunderClan's pages as an example. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in. WetstarTaylor Swift! 20:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Are you online? If so, I need to get your opinion on a few things. 1. The Island. I am thinking about making a "moon" one week instead of one month, so Gatherings are held weekly. Also, kits have to wait 6 weeks instead of 6 moons to become apprentices, and so on and so forth. Do you like the idea of weekly/monthly gatherings? Does that date work for you? 2. The Tribe of Rushing Water. I made it recently, since we go to be as similar to the books as possible. What do you think? If you could just tell me what you think, that would be great. (: Also, you want to chat on the WindClan Camp page? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but your gonna have to add yourself. I'm WAY too lazy. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You On? Are you going to be on for a while? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me what you think of these pages: The Island, Rules, Tribe of Rushing Water, Warrior's Guidebook, Moonpool. Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ok. Anything else? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Each user can make a page for their own cats. I just added that to Wetstar's page because it was already there and it needed that table. I have one for Ravenstar. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sun I saw you added a cat, Sun, to the kit-mothers. Who is her mate? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 01:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, since she's a kit-mother. But queens don't have to reveal their mate. So you're fine. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 01:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Hey, I wanted to remind you about the Medicine Cat Gathering tonight and tell you I don't know if my characters can make it. I'm going to be out of my house but I'll try to get on. If I can't come that's why. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Moonpool I'm going to be able to make it. You coming? I thought we could travel together. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Since we're the only two users who RP medicine cats, we can go ahead and go early. You ready? I told Lilymist to meet us there. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hello, Mist. Since we have no healer, I, the eldest Tribe member, has decided what you and the other to-be (Splash) will be. Splash is to be a cave-guard, and you will train with me to be a prey-hunter. We start training soon. Get a good night's rest. -Night of Full Moon (Bluestar1776) Re: You've been added :) And thanks for making your name Robin''song. StarClan knows we don't need another Robin''wing. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC hiya Maple :) just telling you that wae have a IRC now it's wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans, thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gathering Yes, there is. It's going to be at about 2:00 PM, EST this time so Shruggy can get on. ^^ As for the traveling cats, I don't know; I suggest asking Hawkey, as she is the one who had the idea in the first place. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 16:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I am. ^^ Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) (: Hi Maple, I just wanted to remind you that when you add a cat to a Clan, you need to put who they're roleplayed by. Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I am now. (: Midnightpaw ♥ 00:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm using Long Shadows during Jayfeather's ceremony. I, Cloudpoppy, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Midnightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? I do. Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Midnightpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Midnight______. StarClan honors your skill and your thirst for knowledge. You have saved the lives of many cats. Midnightpaw ♥ 00:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add her right now. (: Be sure to remove her from the kittypet section, then. Midnightpaw ♥ 01:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:CAP You've been added. (: Go ahead and reserve some images, if you like. And comment on the one I have up on the discussion page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Add her yourself, if you'd like. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) On? Hey Maple :) are you on? Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Maplefern! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Moonpool tonight. You coming? Midnightpelt ♥ 23:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I already ate. (: See you there! Midnightpelt ♥ 23:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Siggy test! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']]torch... Re:Userbox Project Sure, I'll add you now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 14:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. This sites channel [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re Odd, your name isn't showing up. I'll try again. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :( still no. Can you try to re-connect to it? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get on the IRC? I'm there. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll hold the ceremony now. ThunderClan camp. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but not now. I have to go. Tell Echopaw/Echowave that I'll be on tomorrow to make Mintpaw, Lightpaw and Frostpaw warriors. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know how now. (: Btw, get on IRC and I'll make Aquapaw a warrior. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 17:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll make Ginger and Maple warriors on there. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure. I wonder what Icestorm wanted to talk to me about though. But I'll get on IRC! [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 19:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpoppy get on thunderclan medicine cat den irc and help Firepelt! ~Poppypaw IRC Can you get on IRC? Channel" #wikia-thunderclanmedicineden [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autumnpaw Lol, I was just about to talk to you about Autumnpaw. She will be one soon, but I'd like Whitethroat to get back from her journey to the great plains (Shruggy's in Africa) first. So, I'm going to assign you a temporary mentor, and when she gets back, we'll talk about warrior status. But, technically, Troutpaw and Glossypaw are older than you, so they should probably become warriors first. Of course, it won't be soon though. Troutpaw and Glossypaw attacked Hawkfire on her own territory earlier. Glossypaw has been injured, but when she's recovered, both her and Troutpaw will be punished--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Go to the RiverClan camp, it's time for the ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC)